Uma luta corpo a corpo
|Imagem = 280px |Título Inglês = Clash of the Super Powers |Título Japonês = 激突の2大超パワー! 本気同士の肉弾戦 |Título Rōmaji = Gekitotsu no 2 dai Sūpā Pawā! Honki dōshi no Nikudan sen |Título Literal = Choque de dois grandes super poderes! Chegou a hora de lutar de verdade |Série = |Saga = Saga Freeza |Nº do Episódio (posição na saga) = 88 (13) |Estreia no Japão = 1 de Maio de 1991 |Estreia nos EUA = 7 de Outubro de 1999 |Estreia no Brasil = |Episódio Anterior = Começa a batalha final |Episódio Posterior = Freeza luta sem usar as mãos }} é o 88º episódio de Dragon Ball Z e o décimo terceiro episódio da Saga Freeza. Sumário thumb|left|Goku usa um Kamehameha duplo A batalha entre Goku e Freeza continua. De volta na Terra, Chichi está fazendo as malas pronta para ir numa nova nave da Corporação Cápsula para ir resgatar Gohan em Namekusei, apesar do Rei Cutelo e Mestre Kame tentarem pará-la. Sem querer, Yajirobe deixa ela ainda mais determinada quando diz que Piccolo foi revivido e está em Namekusei, pois Chichi não sabe que Piccolo mudou de lado. Mestre Kame lembra a ela que a nave está quebrada e ela considera ficar, mas Dr. Brief entra e anuncia que a nave está consertada, para a surpresa de todos. Comicamente, Yajirobe tenta fugir, mas Mestre Kame o força para dentro para ajudar a segurar Chichi. Em Namekusei, Freeza finalmente entende que Goku foi aquele que derrotou as Forças Especiais Ginyu, e não Vegeta (ironicamente, na verdade foi Vegeta que matou todos os membros da Força Ginyu, menos o próprio Ginyu). Quando eles continuam a lutar, Freeza consegue derrubar Goku na água. Enquanto ainda está lá, Goku percebe que Freeza não pode sentir onde está sem um rastreador. Isso dá a Goku uma ideia que o faz usar o Kamehameha Duplo, lançando eles em Freeza enquanto passa por trás dele. O plano funciona e Goku consegue chutar Freeza direto na face, mandando-o no chão. thumb|left|Freeza prendendo Goku numa bola de energia Porém, Freeza se levanta ileso, mas impressionado com Goku por alguém tê-lo machucado além de seu pai. Continuando a batalha, Freeza manda telecineticamente várias pedras em Goku. Goku desvia das pedras facilmente e lança um raio que destrói todas. Freeza reage a isso mandando uma pedra bem maior em Goku. Isso não foi resolvido facilmente por Goku, que é jogado no chão. Goku consegue escapar, mas Freeza o surpreende e o prende com sua Bola de Imprisionamento, uma caixa de energia que só pode ser tocada por Freeza, e explodirá se for tocada por qualquer outra coisa. Freeza joga Goku ao redor por algum tempo até que Goku finalmente toca o chão, tornando aquela parte do chão em dunas de areia. Gohan e Kuririn começam a duvidar se Goku sobreviveu o ataque, mas Piccolo percebe que Goku nunca esteve em perigo, e realmente, Goku emerge da poeira relativamente ileso. Goku voa de volta até Freeza e eles se preparam para o terceiro round. en:Clash of the Super Powers es:Episodio 88 (Dragon Ball Z) ca:Episodi 88 (BDZ) fr:Dragon Ball Z épisode 088